disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buster (Lady and the Tramp)
Buster is the main antagonist in Disney's 2001 film Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, sequel to the 1955 film Lady and the Tramp. He is voiced by Chazz Palminteri with Jess Harnell doing his singing voice. Personality He is the leader of the Junkyard Dogs, and his breed appears to be a Doberman/Rottweiler mix. He is very interested in Angel and calls her "his girl," even though she utterly despises him and repeatedly emphasizes this. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure He is first seen throwing The Dogcatcher's hat; later on when he discovers Scamp, he decides that before he can make him a "Junkyard Dog" he'll give him a "test" to show that he's brave enough. He is later seen watching Scamp's family from the bushes, and then tells Scamp that for his "final test" he wants him to wreck their picnic and steal their chicken. Scamp does so to prove that he isn't a house dog. He then meets up with Scamp (and Tramp) in a dead end alley where he reveals that he and Tramp were once best friends, but when Tramp ran off with Lady, he became jealous of her and decided he didn't like house dogs and went on with his life. But when Scamp gets trapped while running from the dogcatcher, he sees Buster and thinks he will rescue him. Buster refuses and leaves, ignoring him. When Scamp suddenly discovers that Buster was actually doing all this for revenge, he takes to finally realizing that a family is more than rules. After he escapes the pound, Scamp goes back to the junkyard, gets his collar, and traps Buster underneath a pile of junk. The other Junkyard Dogs ditch Buster, leaving him alone and stranded. It can be presumed that he starved to death, got paralyzed by the weight of the junk, or somebody came and (unlikely) adopted him. Gallery Trivia *He and Tramp were once best friends. *Ever since Tramp ran off with Lady, he has always had a hatred for families. *He is the first main villain ever to be shunned. *He shares a similarity to Riley and Shere Khan. Riley was abandoned as a puppy, and Shere Khan just hates humans in general, so they have always had a hatred for humans. This is known as misanthropy. *He shares a similar fate to Zira. Once their minions turn on them, it leads to their defeat. *Buster is also similar to Sarousch. They are both involved with women (Buster with Angel, and Sarousch with Madellaine), but they do not call them by their proper name (Buster calls Angel "My girl," and Sarousch calls Madellaine "My little trinket"), and usually just call them by a nickname. Furthermore, they like the women they flirt with, but the women don't like them back. Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Animal Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Underrated Villains Category:Villains whose minions turn on them Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Misanthropes Category:Villains who don't interact with the protagonist at the start Category:Main Antagonists